WAR
by WolfWindBlade4
Summary: Naruto is now the Hokage and with the help from his fellow ninja's in the Hidden Leaf Village, they will all have to work together to stop a war that Komechi, Daichi, and Takeo (oc's) are trying to place on Konoha.
1. Oc's Description

Name: Rae Yokozawa

Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Current Ninja Rank: Chunin

Date of Birth: May 14th

Age: 17

Zodiac Sign: Taurus

Height: 5ft6

Weight: 119 pounds

Blood Type: AB

Favorite Food: Ichiraku Ramen

Least Favorte Food: Anything with peanuts

Hobby: Training

Assignments Completed: 20 D-rank, 16 C-rank, 12 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 0 S-rank.

Appearance: Rae has light tan skin, emerald green eyes, jet black hair that's up in a fawxhawk with a green tint to it that can only be seen in sunlight, an athletic shaped body with the right amount of muscles, his right eye brow and both of his ears are pierced.

Clothing: A black unzipped vest over a plain green t-shirt, his ninja headband is tied around his right arm on his tricep, black athletic pants with green trimming, a green belt with a pouch on the left side and a rectangular box the right side. Also he wears black ninja shoes.

* * *

Name: Sukumari Kano

Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Current Ninja Rank: Jonin

Date of Birth: November 16th

Age: 18

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

Height: 5ft7

Weight: 123 pounds

Blood Type: O

Favorite Food: Any kind of salads or soups

Least Favorte Food: Anything with meat

Hobby: Drawing

Assignments Completed: 18 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 4 A-rank, 0 S-rank.

Appearance: Kano has mid tan skin, a shade darker than Rae. Ear length amber brown messy hair and hazel brown eyes, also an average toned body.

Clothing: A plain orange fitted t-shirt, white knee length shorts with orange trimming, his ninja band is tied around his forehead and he wears the regular blue colored ninja shoes.

* * *

Name: Komechi 

Affiliation: Leader of the Terrifying Trio

Date of Birth: April 25th

Age: 21

Zodiac Sign: Pisces

Height: 5ft8

Weight: 132 pounds

Blood Type: AB

Hobby: He always flip a valuable golden coin while sitting in his thrown.

Appearance: Komechi has snowy white shoulder length hair that's always slicked back, he has gray eyes also beige colored skin, an average toned body and a piercing on the right side of his nose.

Clothing: Komechi wears a black unbuttoned shirt over a sleeveless white V-neck shirt, black knee length shorts and black ninja shoes

* * *

Name: Takeo

Affiliation: Terrifying Trio

Date of Birth: January 14th

Age: 20

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Height: 5ft8

Weight: 131 pounds

Blood Type: A

Hobby: Takeo always study an oppent worth fighting.

Appearance: Takeo has ocean blue ear length spiky hair with white tips, light blue eyes, beige colored skin, an average toned body and his right bottom side lip is pierced.

Clothing: Takeo wears an outfit similar to Shikamaru's old outfit but without the fishnets and its blue/light blue.

* * *

Name: Daichi

Affiliation: Terrifying Trio

Date of Birth: June 30th

Age: 19

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Height: 5ft8

Weight: 130 pounds

Blood Type: B

Hobby: Daichi is always making random things out of wood.

Appearance: Daichi has copper red ear lenght spiky hair, light red eyes, beige colored skin and has an average toned body.

Clothing: Daichi wears an outfit similar to Shino's old outfit but it doesn't have the large collar and instead of white its red.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or nun of their character. I just own my Oc's.**

* * *

I signed as I stepped foot in front of the gates of Konoha. After years of intense training with Kakashi I finally got the strength I need. Me and Kakashi walked through the gates and I instantly started looking around. Everything has changed since I've been gone. I even heard that Naruto became Hokage with the assistance from his wife Hinata. Me and Kakashi stopped walking in front of the shopping district then went our separate ways.

"See you around Kakashi-sempi" I waved bye to Kakashi then went straight to where me and Naruto first meet. The Ramen Shop.

* * *

"Welcome back Kakashi." Sakura smiled.

"Well haven't you grown up." Kakashi said to Sakura.

"How did the training with Rae go?"

"It went fine. He has really gotten better with his Ice Jutsu and his hand to hand combat is flawless."

"That's great. Is he good with his weapon?"

"Yes, he really made progress throughout the years." Kakashi said in a proud tone.

"So tell me Kakashi, how long have y'all been gone?"

"We've been out for at least 3-4 years."

"Wow."

"I know, and I'm glad they choose me to train him."

"I bet you two have really bonded throughout the years."

"Yes we have, and we learned a lot about each other."

Sakura smiled "I'm glad you two enjoyed yourself."

* * *

"Yokozawa!" I stopped eating then turned to the direction of the person calling my last name.

"Yes?"

"Long time no see."

I looked up. "Oh, hey Lady Hinata." I then stuck the chop sticks full of ramen into my mouth.

"For someone who has been gone for 3-4 years and is still a Rookie Nin, the Hokage has taken a real like to you."

I continued to gobble down ramen and continued to listen to Hinata.

"I heard you have really been succeeding in your training with Kakashi and the Hokage would like a word with you at dawn."

"I'll be there."

Hinata looked at me then smiled. "Well until then see you later." Hinata waved as she walked away.

I waved back until I seen that she had disappear into the crowd. I looked at Ayame then ordered another bowl of ramen.

* * *

-knock knock knock-.

"Come in Hinata."

"Neji, may I speak with you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Naruto would like to speak with you at dawn today."

Neji looked at her "I will be there."

Hinata smiled then bid her farewell as she left out of Neji's house.

* * *

I opened the door to my house and walked inside.

"It feels great to finally be home." I said as I stretched out on my black couch.

I laid on the couch, half sleep when my senses kicked and I heard my shower water come on. I hopped up then sniffed the air for any intruders. My nose picked up a decent amount of chakra coming from the back of my house. (How come I didn't notice this sooner) I said to myself as I slowly walked up to my bathroom door then stopped. (Now's my chance) I said to myself as I busted through the door. My jaw dropped when I noticed that the intruder was a girl and she was naked.

"Ahhhh" she screamed.

I quickly turned my back towards her. "Who are you and why are you in my house."

"Um, I should be asking you the same questions." She wrapped a towel around her bare body.

I smirked. "You got two options girlie. 1, you be a good girl and answer my questions or 2, you'll die with no hesitation."

She signed. "Fine, I am Akira Toshina. I'm a close friend of Rae Yokozawa. This is our house so I advise you too leave."

"Akira" I said in a low tone while turning around to face her.

She looked at my face then squealed. "Rae." She yelled as she jumped up and kissed me on the cheek. "I've missed you so much Rae. 3-4 years without you was killing me."

I smirked.

"Come on, let's go make up for lost time". She said in a flirtatious tone.

She grabbed my wrist and lead me into my bedroom.

My alarm went off, instantly waking both of us up.

"Why is your alarm going off." She asked in a curious tone. (Maybe he wants to go for another round) she smirks.

I looked up at her.

"No, wait. Don't answer, let's just go for round 2." She smiled.

"I would love too but I have an appointment with the Hokaga." I got up then got dressed.

"How long are you going to be gone." She frowned.

"I honestly don't know."

Akira looked at me then smiled. "Well come back soon."

"I will." I yelled as I walked up the hallway, then out of the door.

* * *

The sun has finally decided to set. Leaving behind a reddish orange colored sky. Dawn came around and I made my way to the tower. I was shocked to see that me and the Hyuga prodigy himself walked into the Hokage Tower and head straight for the Hokage's room.

As soon as we walked inside the Hokage's office something came flying at us and my reflexes caught what was thrown.

I looked down and noticed that it was a mission scroll.

We looked at the scroll.

Rank- B rank, Partner- Hyuga Neji, Time- I need y'all to head out as soon as you two leave my office, Place- Fire Country, Objective- Find and gather information on Komechi.

I signed "I just got back to Konoha and already have a boring mission to complete."

"This is no ordinary mission Yokozawa Rae. From here on out you two will be permanent partners until this case is over." Naruto said without looking up from the stack of papers he was working on at his desk.

"2 things. 1, what do you mean until the case is over and 2, Why do I have to team up with him." Neji said with no emotion.

"Because 1, you two will be going on countless missions until we find a way to stop the war Komechi is trying to place on Konoha and 2, you two have a record of not failing a single mission so I think you two will work together just fine."

"But Hokage, he is just a Rookie Nin and I went on way more missions than he have. There's no way he can keep up in an S rank case like this." Neji stated.

I frowned. "Hey, don't you dare for a second underestimate me Hyuga." I spat.

Neji ignored my outburst.

"Sorry Hyuga Neji but my decision is final."

Naruto shot a glance at us. "Whatever you do don't blow your cover or get caught. Plus the missions might not always be S ranked but this is a S ranked case. That will be all."

With that Neji and I walked out of the Hokage tower. We stopped walking together when we reached the near middle of the shopping district.

"Meet me at the gates of Konoha in exactly 15 minutes. Don't have me waiting Yokozawa." With that Neji walked off.

I shoved my hands into my pocket. "Working with him is going to be a pain." I said as I walked towards my house.

I walked into my house then spotted Akira sitting on the couch eating something while watching tv.

"Hey Akira." I sat down beside her.

"Hey Rae." She sat the empty bowl down then cuddled up against me.

I looked down at her then smirked.

"So, what did the Hokaga want?"

"He assigned me a mission scroll."

"What kind of mission?"

"I'm not authorized to give out that kind of information."

She gave me this mad look. "Well then, when do you got to leave?"

"In a few. So I should get going." I stood up.

"You better come back safe." Akira smiled.

"Don't worry. I will." I waved bye to Akira then walked out of the door.

* * *

"I'm surprised you came on time Yokozawa. You was almost late." Neji said as he noticed my chakra flow behind him.

"Stop calling me that, the name is Rae" I stepped up beside him.

Neji gave me this blank look "Let's get going" he said calmly.

We headed into the the woods then jumped into the trees. As soon as we landed on a branch we took off straight towards the fire country.

"Your a real jerk, did you know that" I scold.

"Hm" Neji ignored me.

The silence between me and Neji was normal. It felt like we've been jumping from tree to tree for hours. We managed to reach the Fire Country's border line at the break of dawn. Shortly after our arrival we decided to split up. I was ordered to go around and get as much information as I can on Komechi while Neji tried to pinpoint his location. After hours and hours of asking questions and also trying to pinpoint Komechi's location I spotted Neji going inside a decent looking restaurant. I went inside and spotted him sitting at the bar drink a glass of juice.

"What are you drinking" I asked as I tried to start a conversation with the Hyuga.

Neji signed "Pink Lemonade."

I sat down beside him then ordered 2 bowls of Miso Soup to go. The man behind the bar then walked up to me.

"Would you like something to drink sir?"

"Sure, can I get what he's drinking" I pointed to Neji.

"Sure" The man said as he grabbed a glass and filled it up.

He then handed me the full glass of pink lemonade. As we slowly sipped away our juice, me and Neji felt eyes on us but we didn't turn around to see who was eyeing us. Two girls walked up to us, one with dirty blond hair and the other with honey blond hair.

"Hey, I'm Emi" the dirty blond headed girl introduced.

"Hi, I'm Sora" the honey blond headed girl introduced.

"You two are like the hottest guys in this restaurant" Emi said as she sat down beside me.

Sora slowly made her way beside Neji and sat down.

I smirked "thanks for the compliment."

"I love your hair" Sora smiled at Neji.

"Thank you."

"You boys single" Emi asked.

"For the moment we are" I replied.

"Well then, you two should get to know us two" Emi smiled.

"Sorry but we have to pass up on your offer" Neji said with no emotion.

"But why" Sora pouted.

"Because we have more important things to worry about" I simply spat out.

Five minutes has passed and their pointless conversation on how we all should go on a double date was driving us crazy. "Here's your food sir" the lady gave me the food that was now in a takeout bag.

I grabbed the bag then look over at Neji. "Let's stay in a hotel room for the night" I stated in a low tone then stood up.

Neji agreed then also stood up.

"Where are you two going" the girls asked out of curiosity.

"Sorry ladies but we have to take our leave" I paid for the food then we took off.

We reached a descent hotel and managed to get a 'two bed' room. We both sat down at the table with two chair's near the corner of the room. As we ate, it was as silent as mouse until Neji said something.

"Did you get a lot of information Yokozawa" Neji questioned me.

"I got a descent amount."

Neji nodded.

"Did you manage to locate him" I shoved a spoonful of Miso soup into my mouth.

Neji nodded again.

"What all did you find out about Komechi."

I shoved another spoonful of Miso soup into my mouth. "Well I found out that him and 2 other people (Daichi and Takeo) are so powerful that they destroyed a whole Lightning Village under 5 minutes. They say that Komechi is to be the head man in charge and the most powerful. Those 3 apparently came up with a group called The Terrifying Trio and so far is known to be unbeatable due to them never losing a fight. That's all I got."

"How did you manage to get that decent amount of information."

"I asked a few people in town about him and that was the best way to sum up all of the stories I heard. But back to my question Hyuga. Did you pinpoint his location?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why did you nod your head when I first asked you" I spat.

Once again Neji ignored my outburst. "Be quite and listen" he then gulped down the last bit of soup in his bowl. "I didn't pinpoint Komechi's location, apparently he's not here but I did pinpoint a base or something near by."

"That's great, let's sneak in and get even more information."

"We can do that tomorrow, for now let's get some sleep" Neji said as he disposed his bowl then laid down on the bed with purple cover. I also disposed my bowl but laid down on the bed with green cover.

* * *

The sun was back up and it was still early.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" Akira yelled as she ran up to the two girls she spotted at the shopping district.

"Hey Akira" they said in a union.

"What are you two up too?"

"Nothing. Just going to the Konoha Mall to go do some shopping" Sakura replied.

"Can I tag along?"

"Sure" Ino smiled.

The girls walked into the mall then stopped.

"Where do y'all want to go first?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go to the perfume department. I heard they just got a stock of new perfumes" Akira squealed.

"Well, what are y'all waiting on? Let's go" Ino pulled Akira and Sakura towards their destination.

They entered the perfume department then went their sperate ways.

"Do you think this smells good Sakura?" Akira ran up to Sakura then sprayed some strawberry scented perfume.

"That smells really good."

"Really? Well then, I'm going to get it" Akira smiled.

"This smells very good" Ino said in amaze as she sniffed the lavender colored perfume.

"What kind is it?" Akira sniffed the perfume.

"It has the smell of purple Tulips." Ino replied.

"It does smell very good." Akira smiled.

"I'm getting this one" Sakura sprayed her perfume.

"Mmm, it smells like pink Tulips." Ino sniffed the perfume.

They paid for their perfumes then head to the clothes department.

"This shirt is so adorable" Akira squealed as she held up a pink back out shirt with the word 'Princess' on the front of it and lime green trimmings.

"This pare of shorts goes perfectly with that shirt" Ino held up some faded blue shorts that stops at your mid thigh.

"Lastly, these shoes will top it" Sakura held up some black flipflops.

Ino grabbed the outfit then checked it out. Akira and Sakura grabbed similar outfits to Ino's but different colors then also checked out.

"What is there to do now?" Akira asked as she sat her bags down.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to the food court" Ino added.

"I could use something to eat" Sakura thought out loud.

* * *

"How does it look in there Neji?"

"There are a lot of people in the heart of the Base. Six people guarding the front entrance, ten people guarding the back entrance, no one is in the basement and a few people guarding both side corridor entrances."

"So, how are we going to get in?"

"We can get in through one of the sides and enter the basement. No one is down there."

"But how can we get in basement?"

"The side entrances are stairs that leads down to the basement".

"Which side should we go in through?"

"By the looks of it, we are on the right side of the Base. There are more guards on this side than there are on the left side."

(So we got to get in through the left side) I said to myself. "I got a plan" I turned around then started jumping from tree to tree heading to the left side of the base.

"What are you planning Yokozawa" Neji said as he followed behind me.

Me and Neji both stopped on a branch when we realized that we was now on the left side of the Base.

"The left side is still guarded" Neji said to no one in particular.

"Watch this." I jumped out of the tree and landed feet first on the ground. I used my ice jutsu to create an ice sculpture of a Jaguar. I then pulled the rectangular box off of the side of my belt. When I opened it, there were a bunch of different colored square shaped slips inside. I grabbed a black slip then stuck it on my creation.

"Are those different colored sticky notes?" Neji asked out of curiosity.

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

I signed. "Yes because they look like sticky notes but no because these are not sticky notes."

"What does the different colors stand for?"

"The different colors represent the different kind of the animals I have. These slips bring my ice creations to life."

"Interesting."

"I have six different colored slips but one slip for each color. Black for my Jaguar/Panther Isamu, yellowish tan for my Lion Yori, orange with black stripes for my Savor Tooth Tiger Saburo, white with grey faded stripes for my Snow Leopard Hideo, brownish orange with black circles for my Cheetah Michi and brownish tan with black corners for my Cougar Jiro."

"So, what if you lose a slip."

"If I lose a slip then I'll lose the animal of that slip."

My ice sculpture creation came to life.

"Hey Isamu" I smiled as I rubbed the Jaguar's head.

*Hey Rae*. He then licked my cheek.

"Neji. Come meet Isamu" I said as I continued to rub his head.

Neji jumped out of the tree. As soon as Neji landed on the ground Isamu jumped into his defensive stance.

*Do I have to take him out master*. Isamu looked at me.

"Na, he's cool Isamu" I touched the top of his head.

"This is very unique" Neji crouched down in front of Isamu.

*He seems very strong*. Isamu sniffed Neji, getting his scent. *Well if Rae cool with him then I'm cool with him*. Isamu then licked Neji's face.

Neji snickered while patting his head.

"So the Hyuga can laugh. I'm surprised".

Neji gave me this annoyed look then I laughed.

"Hey Isamu, do me a favor."

*Yes*. Isamu then stood at attention.

I walked up beside him then crotched down. "Get them guys over there" I said as I pointed to the guards "away from those stairs".

*No problem*. With no hesitation Isamu ran out of the woods towards the group of men.

"What is that thing" A man yelled.

"Let's go after it" A different man yelled as all the guards took off running after Isamu.

*Yea, follow me*. Isamu disappeared into the wood.

"Look the left entrance is now clear" I smirked.

Neji smirked. "I guess your not as useless as I thought."

Me and Neji then ran towards the left corridor, going down the stairs. We entered the basement and was shocked to see that it was like a giant maze. Neji activate his Byakugan and I used my sense of smell. We walked through the endless hallways, trying to find any information on The Terrifying Trio.

"Isamu found a way inside" Neji said as he picked up Isamu's chakra nearby.

"I know, I can sense him."

"He's coming this way."

Isamu ran our way then stopped in front of us. *Rae*.

"Hm" I said as I crouched down in front of Isamu.

*I got all of the guards away from the right corridor and led them to the left side, but some of them will soon come this way as a shortcut back to the right side*. Isamu looked at me.

"Neji, we got to leave."

"Why?"

"Because, guards will be coming this way soon."

"And how do you know that?"

"Isamu told me."

"You can speak to animals."

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

I signed. "Yes because I can speak to animals but no because I can only speak to my animals. Also my animals have some type of way they can communicate with each other." I said as I removed Isamu's slip, placing it back inside the rectangular box. "Now, let's head out through the right corridor's entrance."

"No way. That's suicide, I won't allow it".

"Just come on and lead us to the other side. Trust me".

Neji stood still for a moment then signed. I followed him as we made our way to the right side of the base.

"Is anyone out there" I asked him with a smirk.

"No, everyone is on the left side now" he said in a calm yet impressed tone. (I wonder why I didn't notice it earlier) he asked himself.

"Isamu planned us the perfect escape."

We made our way up the stairs then head straight to the woods.

"Let's head back to Konoha" Neji stated.

* * *

"That meal was great" Ino smiled as her stomach was now fully fed.

"So far, today has been great" Akira stretched her arms while smiling.

Sakura smiled. "I had a wonderful time Ino, Akira. Well I have some errands to run so I'll catch up with you two later."

"Yea, well I also got to get going. See y'all later." Ino stood up, getting ready to leave.

They all left out of the mall then went their separate ways. Ino headed to her flower shop, Akira went to Rae's house and Sakura went to the Hokaga's office.

As soon as Ino stepped into her flower shop, she was greeted by Sai.

"Did my 'wife' have fun shopping with her FRIEND" Sai smiled as he kissed Ino then helped her with the bags she was holding

"FRIENDS, and yes I did" she smiled. "I bought a lot of things."

"I can tell."

She laughed then Sai dropped the bags then kissed Ino again. Sai then picked her up and took her up stairs. He laid her down then hovered over her body. After the staring contest they was having ended, Sai slammed his lips against Ino's. Having their lust build up.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or nun of their characters.**

* * *

Hinata smiled as she signaled us to come into the Hokage's office.

"Hey lady Hinata" I greeted.

"Give me the stats" Naruto ordered.

"Well so far we know that its not just Komechi involved" I explained. "He has partners going by the names of Diachi and Takeo".

"Is that all the information you picked up" Naruto questioned me.

"No, another thing is that they go by the name The Terrifying Trio and we found a base on the outskirt of the Midwest Region, near the Fire Country. I'm betting that there are more than one of those base's around."

"Great job you two and that was some good information" Naruto smirked.

"We infiltrated the base but couldn't stay long enough to get a good look around, so we've found nothing" Neji stated.

"Its fine but for now do what ever until the next mission" Naruto dismissed us.

"Rae?"

I turned around as Neji continued to walk, exiting the the Hokage's room.

"Yes lady Hinata."

"Um. Can you do me a favor?"

I just looked at Hinata then felt the Hokage glaring at me. It felt like he was saying (I dare you to say no). I chocked out a laugh then rubbed the back of my head. "Sure" I smiled.

"Can you get me a dozen of Rose's from your old partner Ino Yamanaka's flower shop then deliver them to Hanabi at the Hyuga Complex."

I nodded then headed out the door. As soon as I closed the door behind me I let out a heavy sign. (The Hokage's glare was scary) I said to myself as I thought back to the feeling. I let out another sign then head down the stairs and exited the building. (Ino Yamanaka. I haven't seen her in a while) I said to myself as I walked silently under the moon light. I finally reached the Yamanaka's Flower shop and spotted a unfamiliar pretty girl standing at the door. It looks like she was locking it up.

"WAIT" I yelled as I ran up to her.

I stopped in front of her.

"May I help you."

"Can I get a dozen of Rose's before you close up" I looked up and noticed the girl was Ino.

Ino smiled "Of course."

We both walked inside the flower shop then I sat down at the table near the front.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Hm" she looked at me with a confused look.

"You don't remember me, do you."

She just looked at me.

"That's a shame Yamanaka" I pouted.

"Your eyes look very familiar."

"They are familiar. Who is the only guy you knew with emerald green eyes and black ear length messy hair with a green tent to it."

"Rae Yokozawa?!" Ino yelled then pulled me into an embrace.

"I can't believe you forgot about me."

"I would never forget about you Rae, its just that you've grown up so much in the past 3-4 years that I didn't recognize you."

"You also look different from when we was younger, I almost didn't recognize you back there."

Ino smiled. "So. How have you been Rae" she said as she tried to stir up a conversation.

"I've been good. What about you?"

"I've been great" she smiled.

"That's wonderful" I smirked.

"Gosh Rae, the last time I seen you I was waving goodbye to you as I went away with my father for personal father/daughter training time."

"I remember that day. I was so angry but also excited for you."

Ino smiled.

"So what rank are you now?"

"I'm a Jonin, what about you?"

"Due to me leaving for my training with Kakashi I never got the chance to take the Jonin exam, so I'm just a Chunin".

Ino smiled again "I remember our first mission together. It was very exciting" Ino smiled.

I blushed. "Yea we always went on multiple missions together. We was also crushing on each other back then" I smirked.

Ino's blush deepened then faded away "Yea but when I came back from my training I heard you left to go training with Kakashi so I started doing solo missions. Then I was assigned another partner and now I'm engaged."

"Engaged?" My jaw dropped in shock.

Ino noticed the expression on my face. "Don't be like that Rae."

"Hn, well can I get those Roses so I can go."

"See, your mad now."

"I'm not mad" I lied.

"Don't lie to me" she frowned.

"If your happy then I'm happy" I gave a fake smile.

"Thank you Rae" Ino pulled me into another tight embrace. "But I've known you long enough to know that you don't smile like that. So don't give me fake smiles" she whispered in my ear. She broke the embrace then started getting the flowers. "Who are these for anyway?"

"Lady Hinata asked me to buy those then deliver them to the Hyuga Complex."

"Oh" Ino said as she put the last flower into the vase. "Here" Ino smiled as she handed me the vase.

Ino's smiled disappeared as she just noticed that Sai's chakra was in listening distance. He has been ease dropping on their conversation.

"We should go out sometimes Ino, just like the old days."

"Sorry, but my fiance wouldn't like that."

"Hey, we're just going out as friends and nothing more."

"Sorry, but if I be seen around Konoha with you, people might start expecting things.!

"I don't care Ino, people can expect all they want we're just friends."

Sai crept down the stairs. "Hey Ino, want to go for round two" he then snaked his arms around her waist.  
Sai acted like he just noticed me. "Who is he?"

"Sai, this is my old mission partner Rae and Rae, this is my fiance Sai."

"What is he doing here this late at night."

"That's nun of your concern" I looked at him.

"Rae" Ino gave me this 'don't be rude' look.

Sai laughed.

"Anyways, so what about my offer Ino."

Sai looked at her. (Damnit Rae) she said to herself. "I told you Rae, my fiance wouldn't like that."

I gave her this look that she couldn't read.

"Stop trying to hit on my 'wife' and just leave" Sai spat.

I looked at Sai. "She's not your wife yet" I then walked past Ino. "Well it was nice talking to you again" I said as I completely walked off.

Ino watched me disappear into the night. (This isn't going to be good). She turned around and noticed that Sai went back upstairs. (I feel bad things coming my way).

* * *

"Ouch" I then sat up.

It was around 7:00am when I woke up with a sleeping Akira clenched at my arm. (When did this get here) I said to myself as I looked down at the mission scroll that was on bed.

I opened it then looked at it. A hologram of Naruto popped up. "Yokozawa. This is an A rank mission, your partner is Yamanaka Ino because she is one of my best medics and you'll never know, you might need her. Plus I need you two to head out tonight at 12:00 sharp. The place y'all will be going to is The Midwest region. Objective- Get more information on The Terrifying Trio."

I was shocked to see that Ino was my partner. (I thought Neji was my permanent partner) I said to myself as I got out of bed, got dressed then headed out the door. I silently walked to Ino's flower shop. I noticed that the door was locked so I jumped up to her window stand. I then noticed that Ino was asleep with Sai's left arm around her.

(Why does it feel like Rae is so close to me) Ino asked herself as she slowly started to wake up.

Ino sat up on the side of her bed then rubbed her eyes. She fully opened her eyes then looked up at her window. Ino blushed when she noticed that it was me.

She motioned me to go to the front door then went down the stairs. When Ino reached the door she unlocked it then opened it, letting me in. I walked in then sat at the same spot I sat at last night.

"Hey Rae" she sat down beside me.  
I just looked at her then passed her the scroll.

(Can't say hey back? So rude.) She said to herself as she opened the scroll.

Again, the hologram of Naruto popped up. "Yokozawa. This is an A rank mission, your partner is Yamanaka Ino because she is one of my best medics and you'll never know, you might need her. Plus I need you two to head out tonight at 12:00 sharp. The place y'all will be going to is The Midwest region. Objective- Get more information on The Terrifying Trio."

She handed me back the scroll then we both stood up.

"I can't believe it. We are partners again" Ino squealed in front of me.

I just walked past her.

"Rae" she said in a hurtful tone.

I walked out of the flower shop then started leaving.

"Wait Rae" Ino walked outside.

I ignored her outburst and continued walking.

"Rae?" She walked beside me.

"What do you want Yamanaka?" I said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Ino stopped walking then looked at me.

"Are you mad at me Rae?"

I stopped walking. "Is it that noticeable" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you mad because of what I said last night?"

I just looked at her.

"I'm sorry Rae" Ino slowly walked up to me then leaned up against my chest.

I sat my chin on top of her head, closed my eyes then signed. 10 minutes flew by and yet neither one of us moved. We wasn't really worried about getting caught because it was rare to see someone awake in Konoha at 7am.

"Ino? Rae?" Sakura looked at me and Ino.

Well I guess I spoke to soon. Me and Ino then blushed in embarrassment as we separated from each other.

"Um. Hey Sakura." Ino's blush deepened.

"What are you doing Ino and is that Rae Yokozawa?" Sakura looked at me.

"Nothing and yes" Ino said shyly.

Sakura just looked at us then shook her head in disappointment.

"Sakura I have been assigned a mission so I won't make it to work tonight."

"Okay, I'll let our boss know."

"Thank you" Ino smiled.

"Well, since Rae is here to keep you company I'm going to take my leave" Sakura said as she walked away.

I rubbed the back of my head then smirked.

"Be careful about what your doing Ino" Sakura fully walked past us.

Ino turned around to face me but I have already walked away. She signed (his cologne smelled great) she said to herself as she walked back into her shop.

(I can't believe that Rae and Ino were that close to each other. I hope that Sai doesn't find out) Sakura said to herself as she went to work.

* * *

"Rae, is that you?" I heard Akira call as I walked into my house.

"Yea, its me."

"Where have you been?" She walked up to me then kissed me.

"I had to run an eran."

"What kind of eran?"

"One based off of a mission."

"So, the Hokaga assigned you a mission."

"Yea, you can say that."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tonight at 12:00 sharp."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Depends on how successful the mission goes."

"Well before you go, let me give you a good luck present" Akira smiled.

I smirked. "That sounds fun."

* * *

11:30pm came around and I was already full dressed. I looked down at Akira as she peacefully slept then smirked. I kissed her on the cheek then left out of my house.

I signed as I noticed Ino's chakra nearby. I walked into the wood towards the direction where I sensed Ino. I spotted Ino then she waved at me but I just brushed past her going towards the Gates of Konoha.

"Rae."

As soon as stepped out of Konoha, I jumped into the closest tree to me then started heading in the direction of our objective. Ino caught up to me and was now right beside me.

"Rae, can we talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is."

"You know what Yamanaka, how about you just turn around and go back. I can handle this on my own, I don't need your help."

"I'm not leaving you to do this mission alone Rae."

"I did A ranked missions by myself before. Just go back to Sai."

Ino signed (I knew things was going to get bad. I was not expecting it to be this soon).

3 hours has passed and the woods got darker. "Can we take a break and rest for the night" Ino cautiously asked me.

I thought about it then stopped in mid air and landed on the ground. She did the same thing but sat down in front of a tree. I started a fire then used its light see the woods better. I looked around then noticed that we were near a lake. I freely took the canteens to the lake and filled them up then caught 14 fish. Ino watched as I boiled the water and cooked the fish. When the food was finished, I used my ice jutsu to create a sculpture of a lion. Ino continued to watch me and watched in amaze as I created the sculpture. I grabbed the rectangular box on my belt then pulled out the yellowish tan slip. I stuck the slip on his back then his fur started to come out. Ino was shocked as she watched the fur come out of the ice. My creation came to life then roared loudly.

"Hey Yori."

*Hey Rae*. Yori then turned around and faced Ino, with his defensive ready, he was going to attack.

Ino got scared as Yori slowly walked towards her with his fangs showing.

"Rae can you get your lion" Ino then tried to jump up.

Before she could move Yori jumped in front of her. He could smell her fear, he knows that she's afraid.

"Be nice Yori" I said without turning around to face them.

*Fine*. He sniffed her then licked her face.

Yori turned around and walked up to me then sat beside me.

*Who is she*. Yori looked at me.

"Yori, that's Ino. Don't hurt her, she means a lot to me" I said in a low tone.

Yori looked back at Ino then turned his glaze towards the fire. *Since she means a lot to you, I promise to protect her at all cost and that goes for all of us*.

I smirked then grabbed two fish and gave them to Yori.

"Here, eat up" I sat the fish down in front of him.

*Thank you* Yori started eating.

I grabbed a piece of fish then started eating it. As I ate I felt Ino's eyes on me.

"Come eat girlie."

Ino knew i was talking to her and walked up beside me then sat down.

"Here" I passed her a piece of fish.

She grabbed the fish then took a bite.

(Okay, here I go). "So Rae. Tell me about Yori."

"What is there to tell."

"What is he."

"He's obviously a lion" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know that. I mean like, he was ice and now he's not ice."

"Your wrong, he still is ice."

"How."

"My ice jutsu is very unique. I can only make one ice sculpture of a lion, savor tooth tiger, cheetah, jaguar, cougar also a snow leopard. And with my six different colored slips, I can bring them to life. But when they come to life, they turn real on the outside and stays ice on the inside".

"So, how could Yori eat if his insides are ice".

"Well, his insides aren't really ice. His skin is ice".

"How is he so warm if his skin is ice".

"His fur plus his insides makes his body warn. He has blood running through him and he has all organs. But that goes for all of my animals".

"Can I meet all of them" Ino smiled at me.

I signed then stood up and created an ice sculpture of a jaguar, cheetah, snow leopard, cougar and a tiger. I pulled out each slip then stuck them onto the right animal. All my animals came to life then roared.

"Ino this is Hideo" I pointed to my snow leopard. "This is Isamu" I pointed to my jaguar. "This is Saburo" I pointed to my savor tooth tiger. "This is Michi" I pointed to my cheetah. "This is Jiro" I pointed to my cougar. "And you already know Yori" I pointed to my lion.

"Its nice to meet you guys" Ino laughed as my animals surrounded her, getting her scent.

"They are very beautiful Rae" Ino said as she rubbed each one of them.

"Thank you".

Ino smiled.

"Here" I gave my pets the last 10 pieces of fish.

As they started gobbling down the fish I then realized that I was tired. I pulled a small black square shaped box out of the pouch that's attached to my belt. I pushed the red button on top of the square then threw it on the ground. A tent popped up and it had already set itself up.

"Hideo, Jiro, Saburo, Yori, Isamu, Michi. You may sleep but stay alerted at all times".

They gave me a sign that said they understand. I smirked then went inside the tent. Ino noticed my sudden movements then stood up. She went in front of the tent then peeked inside. There was an empty spot for her to lay at. She smirked then laid beside me. At first I was facing her way but as soon as she laid down I turned my back to her.

She signed "Rae can we talk" Ino then slid closer to me.

"Yamanaka, please stay on your side".

She frowned "You was just being nice and talked to me, now you're going to start back acting like an asshole".

I ignored her out burst then fell asleep. She signed then turned her back towards me.

* * *

*Hey Yori, who is that girl*. Saburo sat down beside Yori.

*Yea, who is she*. Hideo said as everyone surrounded Yori.

*I don't know for sure but Rae said that she meant a lot to him. So I told him that we will protect her at all cost*.

*So is she Rae's mate*. Jiro looked at Yori.

*I don't know*.

*We'll just have to wait and find out*. Isamu looked at Jiro.

They all then jumped into their defensive mode as they sensed people nearby.

*They are coming from three different directions. Hideo, you and Isamu get the left side. Michi, you and Jiro get the right side. Me and Saburo will get in front and behind us*. Yori then got into position.

As the others got into position the intruders reached the tent.

"There are two people in the tent sir" a masked man said into an earpiece.

"Kill them" the man on the other side of the earpiece yelled.

The masked man looked at everyone in his crew. "Komechi said to kill them both".

*Now*. Yori and the others ambushed the group of guys.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or any of their characters.**

* * *

"Ahh" they all yelled.

"What's going on Suya" Komechi calmly asked into the earpiece.

Five minutes has passed and all the screams has stopped.

"Komechi sir" a man said while all out of breath.

"Is that you Suya?"

"Yes sir."

"What's going on."

"I don't know sir."

"What do you mean you don't know" Komechi said in a somewhat angry tone.

"Things just happened to fast. We was ambushed."

"Ambushed" Komechi asked in a confused tone.

"Yes sir and by animals."

"What kind of animals?"

"If I'm not tripping there was a lion, some kind of tiger with long teeth, a jaguar, a snow leopard, a cheetah, and a cougar."

"Those type of animals shouldn't be down here in this area."

"I know."

"Where is the others."

"Dead. And I'm going to be dead soon."

Komechi could tell that Suya was smirking.

"It was fun serving you, Daichi and Takeo. Bye Komechi" The earpiece then disconnected.

"Takeo, Daichi. Did you two here all of that" Komechi said into his second earpiece.

"We heard everything" Daichi replied.

"Komechi. Do you think those two people have anything to do with that ambush" Takeo asked.

"Its a possibility but I don't doubt it."

* * *

I woke up then exited the tent. "Yori, Saburo, Isamu, Hideo, Michi, Jiro" I walked up to the lake and kneeled down.

*Yes Rae*. They said in a union.

"Why do I smell blood" I then stuck my head into the river.

When I lifted my head up, I wiped the water away from my eyes then looked at Yori.

*Some of Komechi's men tried to attack you and Ino while y'all was asleep, so we had to take them out*. Yori looked at me.

"How did you know they was Komechi's men?"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_*Now*. Yori and the others ambushed the group of guys._

_"Suya watch out!" A man warned him as the animals jumped out._

_"What?" He slowly turned around. "Ahh" he screamed as Yori landed on him then bit down on his shoulder._

_"Is that a lion?" A random man said in fear._

_Yori roared then Saburo jumped out._

_"That thing's teeth is huge" another random man yelled as they all started running._

_Yori and Saburo ran at them then clawed down all four of them. Yori then roared._

_*You hear that Hideo? Yori and Saburo are finished*. Isamu said to Hideo as they clawed down the two people they was pursuing._

_Isamu roared then him and Hideo headed back to the camp._

_*We're all finished*. Michi wiped the blood off of his paws._

_*Let's head back to the camp*. Jiro implied._

_*Yori*._

_*Yes Saburo*._

_*That guy is gone*._

_*I'll get him*. Yori ran after them._

_"Komechi sir" Suya while all out of breath._

_"Is that you Suya?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"What's going on."_

_"I don't know sir."_

_"What do you mean you don't know" Komechi said in a somewhat angry tone._

_"Things just happened to fast. We was ambushed."_

_"Ambushed" Komechi asked in a confused tone._

_"Yes sir and by animals."_

_"What kind of animals?"_

_"If I'm not tripping there was a lion, some kind of tiger with long teeth, a jaguar, a snow leopard, a cheetah, and a cougar."_

_"Those type of animals shouldn't be down here in this area."_

_"I know."_

_"Where is the others."_

_"Dead. And I'm going to be dead soon."_

_Yori jumped in front of Suya, then he smirked._

_"It was fun serving you, Daichi and Takeo. Bye Komechi."_

_Yori jumped at him, ending his life._

_(Flashback Ended)_

* * *

"Great job guys. Now rest" I took their slips off.

Ino woke up and I was no longer in the tent. She stretched as she stood up then exited the tent to find me eating.

"Good morning Rae" she smiled.

I just threw my right hand up in reply.

"Where is Yori and the others?"

"Taking a rest."

"Didn't they rest all night?"

"Yea, sort of."

"So why are they still resting?"

"Because I don't need them for the moment."

(He's still mad. I can tell by his tone). Ino said to herself as she made her way beside me and started to eat. After we finished our breakfast we packed up everything then started walking. 10minutes has passed (This is taking to long) I said to myself as I jumped onto a tree branch then took off. Surprisingly, Ino kept up with me as we continued to move through the forest. Once again the silence was killing Ino.

"Rae, can things go back to the way they used to be?"

I didn't give a reply.

Ino signed then thought about the old days when me and her was young.

(-"Hey Ino, over here" young Rae motioned young Ino to come here. Ino made her way over to Rae. "Look Ino, its our objective" young Rae smiled as he picked up the purple jem out from under the giant bear's left claw.-)

Ino smiled (that was our first D rank mission together).

(- "Ino we've been partners for a long time and its obvious that we like each other so let's seal it here. Your now my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend" teen Rae kissed teen Ino then she blushed deeply.-)

(He said that to me when we were on our first A rank mission but our 17th mission all together) Ino smiled at the thought.

Ino snapped out of her zone as she felt a hand around her wrist then another around her waist. She then realized that she almost fell out of a tree.

"Be careful" I said not looking at her.

Ino looked at me in shock then smirked. (So, he still do care about me).

After she caught her balance I let go of her. She smiled at me then I turned around to hide my blush. When I turned around I noticed that we have almost reached our main point. We jumped out of the tree then entered the Fire Country's territory. As we walked through the crowd of people, Ino walked closely beside me so that she wouldn't lose sight of me. We made our way out of the town and ended up near the Base that me and Neji infiltrated. I used the same trick I used last time to get in though the left corridor but instead of using Isamu, I used Michi and Jiro.

"Now, you two take good care of each other and be careful" I looked at them.

*Yes sir*. Michi and Jiro said in a union.

They looked at me then jumped on me, licking my face. I smiled and rubbed both of their heads.

*Let's go Jiro*. Michi communicated with Jiro.

They took off running in the same direction, catching the men's attention and lured them into the woods. We entered the Base's basement and it looked a little different from the last time . Me and Ino cautiously walked through the basement looking for clues.

"Its down here" we heard someone say.

(Damnit) I cursed to myself. We were in the heart of the basement and there won't them many good hiding spots. With nowhere to hide I motioned Ino to go find one of the few decent hiding spot.

"No matter what happens, don't come out until the coast is clear" I said to Ino.

"I'm a Hidden Leaf ninja too Rae. I can help you fight." Ino

"Stay out of this. I can handle it."

Ino smiled. "Okay Rae." As soon as Ino hid the men caught sight of me.

"Who is he Tomio" a man with light purple hair asked a guy with curly black hair.

"I don't know Guro, he must be an intruder" Tomio looked at me.

"Kill him" Guro yelled.

Tomio ran at me with a tonto in his hand. I pushed the tiny black button that's on the side of my kunai's handle. I deflected his attack with the now silver chain that's hanging from my kunai. As soon as I deflected his attack my chain wrapped around his weapon and his arm then my elbow made a connection to his face and my kunai made a connection to his stomach, instantly sending him flying backwards.

"Tomio" Guro yelled and ran at me but he was no match at all.

I sent Guro to the ground so fast that he himself don't know how it happened.

"I can see that you like beating up the weaklings" an unknown voice rang out of nowhere.

"Hn" I said with a blank expression.

"Daichi, should we beat him up?"

"I think we should Takeo. Plus he is an intruder" Daich smiled.

(That's Daichi and Takeo from The Terrifying Trio) I stiffened up my defence.

I created an ice sculpture of Hideo and Isamu then brought them to life.

"Look Daichi, he has pets to help him out" Takeo smirked.

"Don't they seem fimilar Takeo" Daichi smirked.

"Your right Daichi. They fit the description of those animals who ambushed Suya's group".

"So your responsible for Suya and the others death". Daichi looked at me. "So, what do you want to do Takeo".

"We can give Komechi the details later but for now let's have some fun" Takeo looked at me.

"Get ready Hideo. Get ready Isamu" I said in a low enough tone that only they could hear.

*Are you ready Hideo*. Isamu asked him.

*Yea, I'm ready*. Hideo replied.

They then also stiffened up their defence.

(Please be careful Rae) Ino said to herself as she watched.

"I want him Takeo" Daichi slowly started walking up to me.

(No fair Daichi. I want to fight him) Takeo said to himself. "Fine."

"Hideo, Isamu. Go get Takeo" I ordered.

*Yes sir*. Hideo and Isamu yelled in an union as they ran at Takeo.

Takeo then pulled out his purple bladed sword then smirked. "Time to be entertained."

"Hideo, Isamu. Watch out, he has one of the six legendary swords."

*We hear you loud and clear*. Isamu yelled as they continued to charge at Takeo.

Daichi stopped walking then ran at me and slung his red blade sword, going for a fatal attack.

(Shit, he got a legendary sword too) I said to myself as I stopped the sword with my chain then tried to wrap it up. Before I could grip the blade he pulled it back.

"Nice defence" Daichi then slung his sword at me again.

I jumped back, dodging the attack. As soon as my foot hit the ground Daichi moved and was instantly in front of me. He slung his sword downwards, going for a head shot but my chain caught his sword again. When his sword got caught he threw his right foot forward, connecting with my stomach. I stumbled back and he came at me again. He slung his sword upwards but this time I deflected it with my kunai. I threw my right leg up, going for a head shot but he caught it in mid air. Before I could use my other leg, he kicked it and sent me to the ground.

"Shit". I said in a low tone as my head smacked the ground extremely hard.

I quickly got up then put a decent amount of space between us. (What's this) I touched the back of my head. When I looked at my hand it was soaked with blood.

"I'm surprised you can move after a blow to the head like that" Daichi said in an impressed tone.

"I'm not the type of person to easily give up. No matter what kind of hit I receive."

"Hm. I know your feeling dizzy. You got up to fast plus I can't tell that you head is damaged. You left some blood on the ground."

"I'm feeling fine" I lied.

My head is spinning, my eye sight is blurry and I'm trying my best to stand up straight.

Daichi smirked. "Here I come" he ran at me.

I sloppily dodged and deflected every one of his attacks.

"Your starting to slow down and your defence is becoming sloppy."

"Well, if my defence is sloppy then that means your offence suck cause you haven't land a hit on me yet."

Daichi got mad. "My offence is incredible kid."

"You wish it was incredible" I said trying to stall for time.

"What did you say". Daichi's grip on his sword tightened.

"You heard me" I smirked as I pretended to be feeling better.

Daichi ran at me and did a 270 spin, then slung his sword upwards towards my chest. I jumped up then stretched the chain under my feet, using it as a shield. I stopped the attack then flipped backwards, putting some more decent amount of space between us once again. I tightly held my kunai then jerked my chain towards me. I threw the kunai in the air then grabbed the middle of the chain with both hands and slung it down at Daichi.

(Nice attack) Daichi said to himself as he just watched the kunai come closer and closer to him.

He took his sword then clashed his blade with my blade.

* * *

*Hideo, I'm going to attack him and when I do, come at him from the side*. Isamu clawed at Takeo but he dodged it by jumping back.

As soon as Takeo landed, Hideo jumped at him from the side. Takeo blocked Hideo's claw attack with his sword. (Damnit Daichi. I want to fight that kid) he said as he block another one of Hideo's powerful claw attack.

*Distract him long enough for me to attack him from behind*. Isamu ran past Hideo.

Hideo got in front of Takeo then growled.

"He's growling at me, how cute". Takeo said in a sarcastic tone.

*Now Isamu*. Hideo yelled.

Isamu jumped at Takeo. *Its over*.

Takeo quickly turned around then defended the attack.

*Shit. Do something Hideo*. Isamu jumped back.

When Isamu jumped back, Hideo jumped forward going for a fatal attack. Takeo stepped back then spent around Hideo, knocking him down in the process. Isamu jumped at him again, clawing downwards.

"Enough playing". Takeo blocked the attack.

* * *

We just looked at each other. That last attack knocked us both back. I looked down at my Kunai as the blade disintegrated. (Shit my weapon is gone, my head is still spinning and my eye sight is fading).

"You have no weapon."

"So what" I jumped into my fighting stance.

"A hand to hand match. This should be fun". Daichi smirked then threw down his sword.

Daichi ran at me then threw a punch. I blocked it with my left arm. He continued to send strikes my way. I blocked and dodged all of his attacks. Daichi jumped up and sent a kick towards my face. It connected and sent me back, flying sideways. I caught myself by rolling as soon as I hit the ground then jumped up. I landed on my feet then jumped off left leg, going in for a punch.

* * *

Takeo slammed his sword down, almost hitting Isamu. Luckily Hideo knocked Isamu out of the way just in time. Hideo stood a distance in front of Takeo while Isamu stood a distance behind him. Takeo smirked (This is fun). Isamu ran at Takeo and clawed at him. As soon as Takeo turned around and blocked the attack, Hideo ran at him then bit his leg.

"Ahh" Takeo yelled.

He took his sword then slid it across Hideo's back.

*Shit*. Hideo whimpered as he fell to the ground bleeding.

"HIDEO" I yelled as I lost focus on my fight.

*Hideo*. Isamu ran at Takeo.

Takeo walked up to Hideo but backed away as Isamu launched an attack. Isamu bravely stood in front of Hideo, protecting him.

*Run Isamu*. Hideo whimpered.

*I'm not going to leave you behind Hideo. Cause if I run away, Rae won't forgive me plus you will lose your life. And that's not going to happen*. Isamu gave Takeo an ice cold glare.

"You don't look scared. I'm glad you got heart but its time to end this". Takeo ran at them going for one final attack.

Takeo stared in shock as I stepped in front of Isamu and Hideo. I looked down at Hideo then felt Takeo's blade go across my back. I fell on one knee then got back up and faced Takeo.

"Why take that kind of risk?"

"My friends life was on the line."

"What if you would have die."

"Than that's a risk I was willing to take."

Takeo pushed me back and I stumbled. "Dont kill him Daichi, I know that Komechi would want to meet him."

As soon as I stumbled I felt a sharp pain go across my lower abdomen, from right to left.

"Never let your guard down in a fight" Daichi sheathed his sword.

I fell to my knees then Isamu and Hideo made their way towards me.

*Rae, are you okay*. Isamu whimpered.

*Rae*. Hideo laid on my lap.

I smiled. "I'm glad that you two are safe."

*We've failed you master*. Isamu lowered his head in shame.

"Failed. Ha, y'all didn't fail me. I'm proud of you two."

(Is he talking to himself) Daichi wondered.

(This is very interesting) Takeo watched as I communicated with Hideo and Isamu.

*Look at you Rae. We are here to protect you but instead you got hurt by protecting us. We failed you*.

I gave Isamu a stern look. "Y'all did not fail me Isamu. Just because I got hurt don't mean you two did a bad job. Plus we are here to protect each other not all of y'all protect me. I can't lose you guys. Me backing down to Takeo would have killed my pride and gotten you two killed."

*Rae*. Hideo and Isamu looked at me.

"Don't worry Hideo, Isamu. Im fine and you two did great. Now rest" I smiled then secretly removed their slips, putting them back into the box.

"Look, your pets mysteriously disappeared" Daichi laughed then sheathed his sword.

I pushed the tiny black button on the side of my Kunai then the chain went back inside my weapon. I then threw the kunai and fell backwards on to my back. I laid there, not able to move anymore and in pain.

Daichi pulled out some kind of communicator. "Send Shin and Hiroki down to the basement."

"Yes sir" an unknown voice from the communicator said.

"What are you planning Daichi" Takeo looked at him.

"We got to get this mess cleaned up" Daichi replied.

Shin and Hiroki quickly made their way to the basement. "You wanted to see us" they then bowed down.

"Yes. Shin, can you get rid of all these corpse's and Hiroki, can you lock that kid that's laying down on the ground away for now" Daichi ordered.

"Yes sir" they yelled in a union.

Daichi and Takeo turned their heels and walked out of the basement. Hiroki grabbed me and harshly pulled my body off the ground.

"Ahh" I yelled out of pain.

"Shut up" Hiroki punched me in my stomach, right on top of my injury.

"He's unconscious now" Shin said as he laughed.

They started walking through the basement with my unconscious body. Ino silently got out of her hiding spot then secretly followed them.

"We should let Komechi kill him, since Daichi and Takeo beat him up" Hiroki looked at Shin.

"Its not like he is going to come all the way down here for that."

"But this guy is an intruder, Komechi would love to kill him."

"Yes, but no one knows where Komechi is at."

"Well I'm pretty sure that they will contact one of the 3 main facilities to find him."

"Or he could be on the outskirt but at a different Base."

"So, what are you going to do with Tomio's and Guro's corpse?"

"Burn them" Shin smiled.

"Have fun with that" Hiroki yelled as Shin ran off to do his job.

Ino continued to follow Hiroki until he made a stop then threw my body into some room. As Hiroki started back walking Ino walked up to the now closed door I was thrown in. (Damnit, its locked) she curse to herself. Ino put her hands into her signature position "Mind Transfer Jutsu" with that Ino entered Hiroki's mind.

(What's happening. I can't move my body). Hiroki groaned.

As Ino went through his mind she finally found what she was looking for. She returned to her body then killed Hiroki before he could have woke up. Ino entered the pin then entered the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Rae" she ran to my aid.

She turned my body over so that I was laying on my back. She then removed my vest and tore off my shirt only to be face to face with something serious. I had a deep wound that was cut from hip to hip. She hovered her hands over my stomach. (He lost to much blood). Ino reached into her pouch and pulled out a needle, thread, some wound cleaning supplies, a couple of gauze, some bandages and a empty unused shot kit. Ino hovered one of her hands over my heart. (His heart beat is fainting). She cleaned the wound as good as she could, then put some gauze full of healing ointment inside my wound, covering it up so that if my stitches come out and the wound reopens all you can see is the gauze. Ino stitched the gauze that's inside my body to my skin so it couldn't suck up any of my blood. She then put some gauze full of healing ointment on top of my stitches. Ino then used my vest as a supportive gear to my stomach as she flipped me over. It won't as deep as the cut on my stomach but it was deep. She cleaned the wound on my back then stitched it up. She then put gauze full of ointment over my back stitches and bandaged me up. Ino flipped me over again then quickly grabbed the shot and stuck it up in her arm, pulling blood out. Ino stuck the shot inside my vain near my heart so the blood could reach my heart and be pumped throughout my body. After doing that 8-9 more times a grunt left my lips and my body twitched. Ino finished wrapping my body up with the bandages then hovered her hand around my body to make sure I was fine. I cracked open my left eye and seen Ino's hands hovering over my whole upper body.

"I-Ino" I said in a faint tone.

"Rae" she looked down at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad your okay."

Another grunt left my lips as I tried to get up.

"Don't force yourself" Ino helped me sit up on my knees.

Ino grabbed the back of my head then pulled me into a tight embrace. "Rae?"

I laid my head on her shoulder, up against her neck. "Hm."

"I'm so glad that you are okay. I was so worried" she smiled.

(Ino) I said to myself then signed. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Ino blushed as I pulled her body closer to mine. My breath against her skin was driving her crazy. A couple of minutes has passed then I lifted my head up and stared into Ino's eyes. (I love you Ino) I said to myself as I leaned forward. Ino's blush deepened.

"Man down, man down" we heard someone yell outside the door.

"Ino we have to get out of here" I said faintly.

"Don't faint Rae, and how are we going to get out of here?"

I started sniffing the air. I may have a good sense of smell like the dog nin Kiba but my nose is better because I can smell chakra.

"There are a lot of people above us and about 6 people outside this door."

Ino looked around desperately looking for an exit.

(The vent) she said to herself as she spotted the huge vent. "I found away out but your going to have to work with me."

I nodded then followed her lead. She lead us through a vent and surprisingly we made our way near the outside.

"Before we exit this vent, do you sense anyone out there?"

I sniffed the air. "No, they all are inside."

Ino jumped out of the vent onto the grass with me following behind her. When I landed on the ground, I fell backwards and hit the wall.

"Be careful Rae" Ino ran to my aid then helped me up.

Out of no where my sense kicked in. I sniffed the air then smirked."Michi, Jiro" I said faintly.

They ran up to me.

*Rae, what happened*. Michi looked at me.

*Are you okay*. Jiro sniffed my bandages.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

*You don't look fine Rae. Who hurt you master*. Michi stood at attention.

*Who did this to you Rae. I promise I'll kill him*. Jiro growled.

"Michi, Jiro" I smiled.

(Awe, they know he's hurt and they're worried) Ino smiled.

"Rest now" I said then removed their slip.

I turned my gaze towards Ino. "Let's get out of here."

Ino nodded then grabbed me and helped me though the dark woods as we made our way back to the town.

"I need some rest" I said faintly.

Ino nodded then she took us to the closest hotel. We managed to book a room with only one bed. Ino laid me down on the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. Ino laid down beside me and instantly she was sleep.

* * *

"Komechi" Takeo yelled into a ear piece.

"Yes Takeo."

"We had an intruder inside of the Base near the Fire Country."

"Did you take him out?"

"Yes and no" Daichi jumped into the conversation.

"What do you mean" Komechi got somewhat angry.

"We injured him but didn't kill him."

"And why?"

"Because, this kid is something else. And if you seen the way he fought us. You would have been impressed" Takeo explained.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes really. If it wasn't for his pet getting hurt. I think he could have taken Daichi out". Takeo continued to explain.

"What was that. I broke his weapon. He was useless" Daichi got angry.

"I'm somewhat interested" Komechi stated.

"We have him locked up in the Base's jail room."

"Well, I'll be there shortly" Komechi disconnected the earpiece.

* * *

**Now that I'm all caught back up. I can start on my brand new chapters. Might put up two new chapters by next Saturday.**


	5. Chapter 4

Ino woke up and was surprised that I was still asleep. She then decided to go get food, more supplies and a change of clothes. Ino walked out of the hotel then stopped in the lobby. (I'm going to go get the supplies first, then the clothes and lastly the food) she said in her head as she made her move. Ino made her way into a pharmacy then bought more bandages and gauzes. Next she headed to a clothing store and picked out some outfits. Lastly she stopped at a restaurant and ordered two bowl's of ramen and sweetened cakes. Ino walked back into the hotel then headed up to our room. My gaze shifted to the door as it opened, and luckily it was just Yamanaka.

"Finally awake" she smiled.

I just looked at her.

"Don't start back giving me the silent treatment" she plead.

"Thanks for saving my life. I owe you one."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Hn" I got out of bed then stood up in one spot. I felt that if I moved I would fall.

"I went shopping and got some things that we will need" Ino placed the food on the table that was sitting out on the deck through the sliding window door.

"Come eat" she walked over to me and helped me to the table.

We ate in this very bad awkward silence and the silence was starting to irk Ino's nerves.

"Look Rae, I know things started off bad but we can change that."

I then got aggravated. "Ino, do you even know why I'm mad. Cause I don't think you do. Your playing the victim in your own crime. If you don't get that then I'm saying that you haven't seen me in so long. We have a huge history together. And you basically threw all of that away when you choose Sai over me. All I wanted was a friendly date so that we could catch up on old times but your so worried about what Sai and others will think. Well honestly, I don't give a fuck about what Sai or anyone else have to say. You messed everything up with the decision you choose to go by. So don't get mad when you don't like the outcome of your choice's." I spat then stood up.

I looked into her eyes and seen the the pain she was feeling.

"I'm not hungry" I walked back into the room then sat on the edge of the bed.

I grabbed everything but the shirt in the pile of neatly folded clothes that was laying on the bed then I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Ino heard the water to the shower turn on. (I'm sorry Rae) she said as a few tears fell down her cheek. After what seemed like 10 minutes the water stopped. Ino finished her food then got up as I exited the bathroom in my new pair of faded blue jeans with my belt around my pants waist.

"While I was taking my shower I noticed that I also have a head injury" I held a bloody rag on the back of my head.

"Come here" she sat on the bed.

I sat on the floor in front of her so that she could see the wound on the back of my head.

"It'll need stitches" she then got up and grabbed her stitching kit.

Ino cleaned the wound then stitched up my head up.

"Rae, I'm going to take my shower now but please eat and when I get out I will finish patching you up" Ino said without looking at me.

I just looked at her. "Thank you again Ino."

Ino entered the bathroom then started her shower.

"Ugh" I sat down at the table then moved my food over and laid my head down.

(Do I want to be with Ino or should I just let her stay with Sai) I asked myself. (I cant keep this little act of mine up or im going to eventually slip up. How can I be so called mad at her but still show her comfort? I can't help but to love Ino, she was my first love.) I picked my head up then started eating.

15 minutes later Ino exited the bathroom in her new outfit that looked almost identical to her old outfit but instead of purple it was blue. Ino put her hair into her signature pony tail as I finished up my meal. After I disposed all of the trash, I allowed her to patch me up. She patched up my back and stomach wound also my head injury. I grabbed my new plain black long sleeved shirt and put it on then I grabbed my new white/green/black plaid t-shirt and put it on over my long sleeved shirt. Lastly i wrapped my ninja band around my right arm's tricep.

We exited the hotel then stepped outside. (Wow, the sun is brighter down here then on the deck) I said to myself. We walked through the crowd of people and made our way back into the woods. We were going back to Konoha, but due to me being injured I can't jump from tree to tree so the way back was going to be long. Night time came around and we was still a whole day and half of another day away from Konoha. When we made a stop at a decent location, I grabbed another small cube out of my pouch and pushed the button. A few seconds later we had a perfectly set up tent. I created a sculpter of Yori and Saburo then brought them to life.

*Rae, are you okay*. Yori stood in front of me.

*Yea. Are you alright master*. Saburo looked at me.

I smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

*Are you sure*. Saburo licked my face.

"Yes. I'm sure." I kept the smiled on my face.

*Isamu told us what happened. We all know about it*. Yori said in a calm tone. *But quick question Rae*.

"Yes Yori."

*Why didn't you just call for me and Saburo. Hideo would have never got hurt and neither would you*.

"Yea, I know. But they need to live and see the world just like you two see the world. I can't just leave them out like that Yori."

Yori just looked at me.

"Listen Yori, I know you want to be at my side 24/7. And I understand that but the others love me just like you love me and I love them just like I love you."

*I get what your saying Rae, but they couldn't protect you. You got hurt*. Yori got annoyed.

"They did a great job Yori. Hideo got hurt while trying to keep Takeo from interfering in my fight. With out them, I would have gotten taken out by both Takeo and Daichi. Basically they saved my life. Takeo was going to kill both Hideo and Isamu. So I stepped up and got hurt by saving them. If all of y'all can put your life's on the line to protect me then I can put my life on the line to protect all of you."

Yori and Saburo just stared at me.

"Yes, I got hurt. But even though I got hurt, I saved my friend's life. And now we all can live to see another day" I smirked.

Yori put a smirk on his face.

"Good night Yori, Saburo."

*Good night Rae*. They said in a union.

I went inside and laid down in the empty spot beside Ino. She turned to face me but I turned my back towards her and she got mad.

"Rae, I'm tired of you ignoring me. Yes, I messed up but I been trying to fix things."

"Ino, do you remember what you said to me. You have a fiance and his name is Sai so why are you trying to get my attention so much" I turned around then sat up on my elbows so that I was facing her.

Ino pushed me back then straddled my waist avoiding my wound. We stared at each other then Ino broke the silence. "I can't answer that question right now but Rae, I can't just give you up, you mean a lot to me and yea I acted like an jerk but I did that because I knew Sai was listening to our whole conversation since you walked in."

"I already knew he was listening."

"You did?"

"Yes, I sensed his chakra nearby."

"I'm very sorry Rae but I didn't know what to do and I didn't want any drama to start" She teared up.

(Ino). I closed my eyes then took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry too Ino. Even if you have a fiance you can still have male friends" I said in a calm tone. "Well at least just one" I smiled.

Ino smiled back then rolled off of me, laying down beside me.

(I love you Rae) Ino said to herself then sighed.

"So Ino, what all did you do after I left for my training" I said as I took both of my shirts off.

Ino took her fishnets off then laid down beside me. I laid on my back and she laid on her stomach.

"After you left, I was assigned to partner up with Sakura and this girl named Akira Toshina."

(She knows Akira) I said to myself as I continued to listen.

"We went on multiple D-A ranked missions together. Sakura is the one who introduced me to Sai. After we meet we went on multiple dates then got together. Shortly we was going out doing missions together. After I became a Jonin, Sai surprised me with a ring on our 3 year anniversary."

"What kind of ring?"

Ino showed me the ring. The ring was gold and it had a decent sized diamond on it.

"Rae, I always wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask me."

"I didn't want to say anything at first but when you introduced your animals to me why didn't I see Ryuu?"

I just looked at Ino with a blank expression.

"Its okay if you don't want to tell me."

"I'm surprised that you remember Ryuu."

"Why would I not remember him?"

"Its been a while."

Ino looked into my eyes and could tell that something was wrong.

"Rae?"

I closed my eyes to fight back the tears. Ino noticed it then grabbed a hold onto my hand. I opened my eyes then looked up at Ino as I felt her left hand intertwine with my right hand.

"Something bad must have happened to him" Ino held my hand tighter.

"He died a week after I left for my training with Kakashi-sempi."

"How?"

* * *

_(Flash back)_

"Kakashi-sempi, why did I have to leave Konoha?"

"How old are you Rae?"

"14."

"What rank are you?"

"Chunin."

"Right, so if you want to become a Jonin you'll have to complete my training."

"Okay sempi."

Kakashi jumped into the closest tree to him. "Keep up" he then started jumping from tree to tree.

I created an ice sculpture of a Bengal then grabbed a yellowish white slip that has white corners. My creation came to life with a roar. "Come on Ryuu, we got to get going. Kakashi is already very far ahead of us."

I jumped into the trees while Ryuu stayed on the ground. As me and Ryuu ran through the forest we kept each others pace.

*There he is*. Ryuu said as he spotted Kakashi leaning up against a tree while reading a book.

"Sorry it took us so long sempi."

"Its okay. I knew you was going create Ryuu, so I decided to wait for y'all" Kakashi put his book away.

"Now, let's get serious" Kakashi jumped into the trees again.

"Don't let him out of your sight Ryuu" I said as I jumped into the trees.

Kakashi looked back and noticed that me and Ryuu was keeping up.

(Let's have some fun) Kakashi said to himself as he picked up speed.

"Ryuu?"

*Yes master.*

"I think Kakashi is planning something."

*What makes you think that?*

"1, he picked up his speed and 2, if you haven't noticed yet, that's not Kakashi."

*It looks like Kakashi*.

"Yea it looks like him but its not him."

*How do you know that's not the real Kakashi?*

I smirked. "I noticed something about sempi when he was training me in Konoha."

Ryuu looked up at me.

"Even if we are training, Kakashi would never stop reading his new book. He even said it himself. He said "Rae your only Chunin, I can beat you without looking up from my book." And ever since then he has been reading while we trained."

*I have also noticed that*.

"Keep up with that clone, don't slow down Ryuu."

*Yes master*. Ryuu then picked up his speed.

I slowed down then sniffed the air. (Where are you hiding at sempi) I continued to sniff the air. My nose picked a chakra signal nearby. (That must be sempi) I ran towards the signal. The signal came from the tree the clone was standing at before I realized that it wasn't the real Kakashi. I stopped in front of the tree then looked behind it. No one was here but the signal was still strong. I continued to look around but still didn't see any sign of Kakashi. I leaned up against the tree then sighed. I closed my eyes then looked up into the tree.

"Sempi" I said in shock as I seen Kakashi tied to a branch.

I jumped into the tree then untied him. I pulled him up onto the tree branch then removed the tape from his mouth.

"Sempi what happened?"

"No time to answer questions" he looked around "where's Ryuu?" He said in a serious tone.

"I realized that the clone of you wasn't really you, so I told Ryuu to watch him to see if he would lead him to the real you."

"That's not a clone of me Rae. Its an imposter dressed as me. He could hurt Ryuu."

"What" I then dashed towards the way Ryuu went.

"Ryuu!?" I yelled as I continued to quickly jump through the tree's.

"Ryuu!?"

Ryuu roared. *Rae*.

"I'm coming Ryuu!" I ran towards the sound of his voice.

I jumped into the wide open part of the forest. I land on a solid platform then quickly looked around. I noticed a water fall nearby then my jaw dropped.

"Ryuu" I said in shock as I seen the imposter holding a black blade sword towards Ryuu's neck.

(He's wielding one of the six legendary weapons).

The imposter of Kakashi looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

"Number 3,432" he then slit Ryuu's neck.

"Ryuu!" I yelled then grabbed my kunai. I jumped at the imposter going for a head shot but he easily defended my attack.

"I'm going to kill you" I jumped at him again.

He dodged my attack then somehow managed to trip me, sending me to the ground. I laid completely still after my face smacked the ground.

_(End of Flash back)_

* * *

I tried to hold back the tears but they came out anyways. I threw my left arm over my face, covering my eyes. I felt Ino's eyes on me then I felt her grip on my hand tighten. Ino moved my arm from over my eyes then wiped the tears away from my eyes. She then slid up closer to me and cuddled under me. Ino laid her head on my chest, put her left arm over my stomach then closed her eyes. I just laid there for like 20 minutes thinking until I finally felt Ino's comfort. As my mind went to ease and the bad thinking died down, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with Ino still asleep on my chest. I smiled at the sight. After awhile of laying there, Ino woke up then looked up at me.

"Good morning" she smile.

I smiled back "good morning" I said in smooth tone.

"How does your body feel?"

"A few pains here and there but nothing serious."

Ino ran her index finger across my the bandage on my stomach. "I need to replace your bandages."

"You can when we get back to Konoha."

Ino sighed. (We can't lay like this together in Konoha) she said to herself then pouted.

Ino sat up then I stood up. As I put on both of my shirts she started putting on her fishnets. I exit the tent with Into following behind me.

"Good morning Yori, Saburo" I smiled.

*Good morning Rae*. They said in a union.

Ino packed up our stuff then handed me the tent that was now back in its cube form. I stuck the cube in my pouch, removed Saburo's slip then we started back on our journey to reach Konoha.

*Rae?*

"Hm" I glanced down at Yori.

*Not trying to be in your business or anything but why do you have three different scents on you?*

"What do you mean?"

Ino just looked at us.

*You have your scent, Ino's scent and Akira's scent on you*.

"Really?" I looked up at the sky.

*You know that your going to have to pick one of the two*.

"Yea, I know."

*Who are you going to pick?*

"I don't know yet but probably Ino."

"What about Ino?" Ino looked at me and Yori. "I might not know what you are saying Yori but I have a feeling that you two are talking about me."

Me and Yori looked at each other than at Ino. We then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ino stopped walking right in front of me, stopping me in the progress.

I threw my arm around the back part of her neck. "We was talking about you but it's nothing serious" I smiled.

"Mhm" she smiled back.

We started back walking and I kept my arm around her neck.

"You know that we are only a half a day away from Konoha" I looked at Ino.

"Ugh. Don't remind me" she then pouted.

Night time came around, so we stopped and made camp. I looked around to make sure everything was perfect. I already set the tent, the food is finished, we have fresh ice cold water and the sky is full of stars.

"You know that we will be in Konoha by 3:30pm" I then took Yori's slip off.

"Yes I know, so can you please stop reminding me" Ino said as she noticed that I was going into the tent.

"Sorry" I said shyly as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You didn't need to apologize" she smiled.

I blushed. "Ino?"

"Hm?"

"Step outside the tent with me."

"Why?"

"Just come on" I grabbed her by the hand then pulled her up.

I pulled her out of the tent then smiled at her reaction.

"This is beautiful Rae!" Ino squealed as she was now looking at the mini picnic that's under the stars. "You are so sweet" she kissed my cheek.

I blushed then smiled. "I wanted to have some fun before we step foot back in Konoha."

"I'm glad you planned this Rae" Ino pulled me over towards the fire.

We sat down then ate the fish, that was freshly cooked.

"This is good" Ino took another bite of her fish.

"Thank you" I smiled.

Ino took a swig of her drink then continued eating. After we finished eating I sat down, up against the log we was sitting on while we ate then looked up at the stars. Ino scooted down beside me and intertwined her right hand with my left hand then looked up at the sky.

"The stars are beautiful!" Ino said in amaze.

"You got that right" I held her hand tighter.

Ino sighed then leaned her head on my shoulder.

A hour or two passed and I slowly woke up.

"Shit" I looked around.

It was still night time and Ino was still asleep. I leaned up then moved Ino so that I could stand up. I picked her bridal style then went into the tent. I laid her down then laid down beside her. I pulled her closer to me and she automatically snuggled up under me. Ino woke up at the break of dawn then sat up and yawned.

"I don't remember falling asleep in here" she rubbed her eyes. "I could use a nice hot shower right about now" she stood up then exited the tent.

I woke up 10 minutes after Ino exited the tent. I stretched and yawned then stood up. I walked out of the tent then spotted Ino cooking fish.

"Good morning Yamanaka."

"Hm" Ino continued to cook.

I smirked. "Good morning Ino."

"Good morning Rae" she looked at me then smiled.

I laughed. "Your so complicated" I walked up to her then sat down.

Ino laughed. "Here" she handed me a piece of fish.

I happily accepted the food then took a bite. "This is good Ino."

"Thank you" Ino blushed.

"Here, taste it" I held it in front of her.

Ino's blush deepened as she took a bite of my fish.

"Told you it was good" I smiled then continued to eat.

(Rae) Ino smiled.

We finished eating then packed up our stuff. 3:30pm came around as we finally reached the gates of Konoha.

"Ino" some one yelled out.

Ino looked towads the direction the voice called her from.

"Sai" she said in shock.


End file.
